King of Prom
by vapid-nomenclature
Summary: The silly following of KOF teenagers surrounding that pinnacle in high school life....the PROM. You better believe it, it's coming fast. Will you join us this year? Will Kensou get Athena to go with him? Will Malin NOT get arrested? Kyo's going.lol


****KING OF PROM****

While writing "Kim Kaphwan, King of Cop", I wanted to feel silly again, because the Kim Kaphwan story was sounding a bit serious (well, except Yamazaki being in it!), but Shen and Oswald slinging drugs...yep...

Anyway, this one is about a few of the high school aged fighters getting ready for the prom!!!! It follows the fighters until the actual night of the prom. Nothing serious here!!!

I don't own King of Fighters.

* * *

At South Town High, the prom was approaching!! And fast.

* * *

"So, Athena…" Kensou began ever so smoothly as if he were Zach Morris from Saved By The Bell before she killed his mojo. Or more like

stomped the hell out of it. Athena rolled her eyes as she was getting her books out her locker. "Kensou! I told you before, we're just FRIENDS.

F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Friends. Got that??" Athena looked at him, awaiting a response. Or rather, if he was going to bawl. Kensou felt rejected. How his

heart hurt inside! "Listen, I'm not trying to push-" Athena held a hand to her friend's face. "Stop." She held it there for a moment, sternly staring

into his eyes. Kensou got the point, and sulked. He needed a corner badly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have ANY romantic feelings for you. I mean that. I

don't. I'm serious. You're my best friend. That's it. I have to go." She briskly walked away. Suddenly, Kensou was knocked over! BAM!!

Shingo had run into him. With a bottle of Mountain Dew. That was now all over Kensou. "Sorry, Kensou…" Shingo apologized. Shingo thought of

lapping up the Mountain Dew he spilled, but that would be pretty awkward….He just ran off. This JUST was NOT Kensou's day. "Greeeeeat, watch

my psycho powers be gone, too….fuck…." He muttered.

* * *

"Shermie! Shermie!!!" Chris excitedly cried out when he entered the kitchen of their elaborate, but modest sized home. Pink sweater clad Shermie

was preparing dinner early, looking at a Racheal Ray cookbook she had just ordered off of Amazon. She noticed the overly excited Chris, who just

got home from tennis practice after school. He didn't have work today. THANK GOD. Yashiro hated going to pick him up when he missed that last

bus, especially when Chris would sing in the car. "What is it?" she wondered, as if someone had given him candy. Chris finally settled down,

catching his breath. "The prom's coming up! The prom!! THE PROM!!!" he squealed like a hyperactive dolphin. Shermie quickly stopped what she

was doing and gleamed. The sauce that was cooking spilled all over the stove and made a mess, but that did not matter right now. Chris was

going to the prom, goddamn it. She was so ecstatic. If you could move away her bangs from her face, you could expect them to have twinkles in

them (ting!). "Want me to design your suit??? Huh? Huh?? Want me to??" she squealed giddily. She came up to Chris and was about to ruffle his

hair, but then she remembered not to, and instead pinched his cheeks. "Who's the lucky woman going to be, you Swedish meatball studmuffin??

Hehehehehe!!!! Who??" she giggled. Chris smiled sheepishly. "Don't know who the lucky girl is yet!" Yashiro was standing in the doorway towards

the living room, with a newspaper in one hand, and a cigar in his mouth. He wore a white dress shirt and suspenders from work at the office

earlier. "What the fuck's this gaiety about." he asked flatly, as if he didn't really care to begin with. Or did he….? Shermie giggled, and went to hug

her man. She kissed him on the cheek, and glanced happily over to the innocent Chris. "He's going to the prom!!! :)" Yashiro looked. Suddenly, he

smiled. "So who's the broad you're bang-, er, taking?" Chris shrugged. "I'm gonna find her tomorrow!" Yashiro let out a proud snicker. "Good! You

know how to hunt, so bring back a fox!!"

* * *

Terry and Mary were watching Daisy of Love when Rock came home from school. He heard the tv. He stopped in his tracks, and sighed. "You…

actually watch that show…" Mary heartily laughed. "Of course." Suddenly, Anton ran into the living room barking loudly. Terry and Mary sighed,

since they couldn't hear the tv. "Anton, be quiet!" Terry ordered. Anton wasn't stopping. "Ayyyy….let's go pee…" Mary said as a commercial came.

Anton liked what he heard and followed Mary to the backyard. Rock looked at Terry. Terry looked at Rock. "Hey, can I tell you something?" Terry

gestured him to sit. "You've got 3 minutes," he joked. Mary came back after closing the back door. "He's playing outside, so we're good for a

while," she laughed. Rock then proudly, like a grown man, said,"I'm going to the prom." Mary and Terry smiled. "Awesome, who's the girl?" Rock

was trying to play it cool. "I'll let 'em come to me." Terry laughed. "Pal, you better start snatching someone up and stop this 'I'm too sexy for that'

stuff. I expect that crap from Kyo, but not you. Haha." Mary giggled. "Yeah, Bogard…hehe." Terry looked away with a smug smile, as if he got

punched in the face. "Psssh, Please….at least I'm not your uncle, Rock." Mary and Rock, at the same time, went, "OOOHHH!!!!!" Mary grabbed the

phone. "I'm telling Andy!!!!HAHA!!!" Terry stopped for a moment and tried to snatch the phone away from Mary. "No!! Don't call him!!Haha!!" Rock

was dying from laughter. "Mary Ryan, give me that phone!!" Terry playfully called out. Mary looked into his eyes and smiled. "No…." she naughtily

blew at Terry. Yep….Rock knew what this meant, so…. he slipped upstairs to his room and…. let nature do the rest. Door is closed. Headphones on.

* * *

"Kyo, who are you taking??" Shingo wanted to know. "Who? Who?? WHO??" Kyo stared hard at Shingo, who was preparing to write notes in his

little notebook. Shingo was practically shivering with pure excitement. One would think he had too much caffeeine. Or he was over-obsessed.

"Who do you think??" Kyo snapped, as he walked away. Shingo got frustrated. "I gotta know the details…." He whined. "I need to write about it in

my blog…."

* * *

Malin laughed. "I ain't goin' to no prom. Haha." Hinako looked down. "Well, we could go in a group!" she perked. She was not going to give up on

urging ghetto fabulous good friend Malin to come. "It'll be fun!!" Malin bit her lip and sighed. "Dunno, partner." Hinako looked around. "Let's ask

the Kaphwan boys to take us!!" She nodded happily, hoping Malin would chirp in. Malin paused, then whipped her head towards the cheery

Hinako. "Do…you know….what even HAPPENS at prom??" Malin questioned her friend. Hinako got extremely giddy. "Mhm! Yup!!!" she chortled,

accidentally snorting. Hinako stopped as she put her hand over her mouth as if it were blasphemy and against her values. Malin narrowed her

eyes and rolled them. "Like I care, anyway….so you ARE aware of the debauchery that goes on?" Hinako, at the drop of a hat, looked frightened.

"De…d-debauchery?!? You said the D word!!!" (cue thunder and lightning)Malin nodded, putting her hands behind her back, then spreading her

arms back out. "You know… during the night of prom, everyone gets TOTALLY wasted?? TRASHED. SMASHED. BLAZED." Malin animatedly expressed

herself with her hands on each over-emphasized word. (cue thunder and lightning) Hinako shuddered in total fear, and was petrified by these

such words! Oh my! The words that were tainting her virgin ears! "AND! You know you're supposed to….get ready for this one…give it up?" Malin

snickered before lifting an eyebrow. Hinako uncontrollably shrieked an shuddered. "PLEASE!!! No more!! No more!! I can't take it!!!!" She started

wildly sobbing. Malin put her hand on Hinako's shoulder. "You gotta grow up someday," She joked. "Can't stay _dainty_ forever!"

* * *

Chin was boozing up with some quality brews when Kensou came home. "Hey, Master." Chin looked, and burped. "Kensou, you're home." Kensou

sighed. "Athena doesn't want to go to prom with me…." Chin stared for a while, almost falling over. "You couldn't see that? You don't need psycho

powers for that." Kensou groaned in despondence. "I'll be in my room…."

* * *

"Can I go??" Momoko asked delightfully. Athena shook her head. "You're much too young, Mo. Maybe in a few years." Momoko looked sad. "But I

wanna go!" Athena sat her down. "You're still in middle school. Prom is for upperclassmen at high school. I'm sorry." Momoko looked like she was

about to cry, then looked at Athena. "Bring back pictures, okay?" Athena smiled. "I will." Then, she pulled out her cell phone. "Now, I've got to call

Kyo!" (peace sign over the eyes pose, wink, and glittery sound effects)

* * *

"Hey, pops!" Dong Hwan called out to his dad. "POPS!!" Kim came upstairs from the basement. He was fixing the washing machine for his wife.

Justice was last on the list right now. This made Kim very sad, but he's got to do it. Oh well, that's life. Single tear. "What is it…" an almost tired

Kim responded. Jae Hoon came over to where they were. "Prom's coming up." Kim smacked his head. Then, he lit up. "I'll be a chaperon!" Dong

Hwan winced, but Jae Hoon was okay with it. "Pops….well, that's cool and all, but…" Kim glared. "But what???" Dong Hwan was sweating. He

didn't want his dad there. He rather have Blue Mary chaperon; she had before at Homecoming and things went well. Except for arresting Malin for

bringing in things to spike the punch with. Like Jagermeister. Captain Morgan. Peach Schnapps. You name it, the girl had it!(Malin fought her way

out until Mary caught her in mid air with a move and put her to sleep in a hold. Then she cuffed her. People said it was cheap, but Mary said she

came prepared as her opponent.) Dong Hwan looked around. Kim stood akimbo. "You're afraid I'm going to embarrass you, is that right?" his son

put his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry. If you-" Kim shot a fist straight in the air. "I will protect your school! The night wil be crime free. Drugs?

Forget about it!!! Drive safe and wear a seat belt!! Justice prevails!!!!" He stood grinning. His wife came running down from the upstairs. "Oh,

Kim…." She gushed. Their sons rolled their eyes and left.

* * *

Shingo had a goofy grin on his face. He was taking his girlfriend to the prom. No one knew who the hell she was though! The mere fact that he has

one baffled and shocked many. Even his own mother. He found the perfect suit to wear. It was a darker blue, and he had someone sew the sun

symbol on the back. Probably his mother. Begrudgingly. He was so excited. He stood sideways and blew his fingers as if he shot something.

"These flames are putting the dance floor on FIRE!" he boasted. He then did the Carlton. And fell over his laundry basket.

* * *

Kensou and Athena were arguing after class. "Kyo has a **_GIRLFRIEND_**!!!" Kensou yelled. Athena's temper rose. "**I don't FUCKING care!!!!**"

Kensou was getting so frustrated, that his thoughts weren't connecting; he had to walk away. "WHATEVER. **WHATEVER**. Made in China! Tastes

_fucking_ great!! Mattel and their toys!! Breakfast at Denny's!!!! ARGGGH!!" Athena looked utterly confused. And so did others in the hallway. "And

_he_ wonders why I don't want to date him…?" she scoffed, walking away with her Hello Kitty backpack.

* * *

"C'mon, Yuki," Kyo grinned arrogantly. "Let's build a fire." Yuki rolled her eyes. "How many lame euphemisms for sex did you come up with this

week??? Let's see….you said _'hey, Yuki, if I bring firewood, you have a place I can keep it?'_ and let's see…_'let's get this fire started'_…and….'_let me _

_engulf you in flames'_…._'when I get the car started, I'm driving us **all the way there**'_…you can see what I mean, **DON'T YOU**." Kyo laughed. "Those

were pretty good. Haha. Just wait until after prom. Your thighs will be burning and you'll be gettin' hot." Yuki groaned and crossed her arms. Kyo

laughed. "Okay, okay, I kid. Haha."

* * *

"What? No!! I'm not going there." Iori declined Kasumi. She bit her lip. "I'll fight you for it." Iori started laughing. "You're _THAT_ desperate, huh? I

don't even go to school. I'm _OLDER_ than you." Kasumi stood rigidly. "It's my senior year. Don't ruin this for me. I've been 18 since last month, if

that's bothering you." Iori scoffed. "And that matters because…?" Kasumi crossed her arms. She was getting angry. "Dammit, I need a date." Iori

looked around. "If you can get me to Kyo so I can end the prom on a 'positive note', then, I'll go. I know he's going to start shit." Kasumi tried to

contain her glee. Instead, she gave Iori a polite peck on the cheek. She walked away. She looked back. "You better dress like a rock star." She

continued to walk away. Iori scoffed. "Well, she's not getting a rock star dinner, that's for fucking sure….Only flowers she'll see are the purple ones

ending Kyo's life." He then felt it was a good time to let out a good laugh. It echoed all through the streets. I bet you could hear Iori wildly

laughing right now. Can you?? He's going to the prom.

* * *

"Chae Lim…..," Jae Hoon started, "want to attend the prom with me?" she stood erect, looked the boy in the eyes, and smiled. "You're on," she declared. "Facebook me or something, k?"

"Fine, I'll go….." Malin said, blushing, but trying to hide it. Her ghetto glitter was fading fast, and she needed to cover up her gushing. Dong Hwan asked her to prom. Hinako was gleeful, but was very wary of what Malin had said earlier. She would NOT, under any circumstances, tarnish her chastity! She knew Malin was into some very risky behavior, but tried not to lecture her friend about it. Malin always said "hey, chill, chick. I know what I'm doing." Hinako glared at her after Homecoming, and replies with "mhmmm." Every time Malin tries to reassure her. Malin did get Hinako to try beer. She spat it out, of course, and cried. Like, a lot. She liked hard cider though.

Chris walked out of school with a smile; he had obtained a girl's number. He simply wanted the number to show Shermie and Yashiro. He already talked to girls on a regular basis. Yashiro would definitely be proud. Yashiro would stand on a mountain holding this up high. Maybe Shermie would put it on the fridge. Hinako was the girl.

* * *

Athena found herself without a date. She took a deep breath. "I hate to do this last resort bullshit…" she softly murmured. She dialed a number on

her dazzling (ooh!! ahh!!) purple crystal shining bit phone. Only $249 at Target. "Kensou….?" She got his dorky voicemail. "Hey, this is Sie Kensou.

As you can see, I am _not_ at the phone! Ha, how about that!! So, what are you waiting for? Leave a message!! Smell you later!!" Athena rolled her

eyes as she began to meekly leave a message. "Hey, Kensou. It's Athena. Call me back, k? Bye."

Few hours later, Athena got a text from Kensou saying, _"log on to AIM."_ Athena did.

**Crystalsuperstar:** hey

**Mmmthosebuns:** hey Athena, so you got my message, I assume?

**Crystalsuperstar:** duh

**Mmmthosebuns:** just sayin. gosh.

**Crystalsuperstar:** ok

**Mmmthosebuns:** what's your problem??

**Crystalsuperstar:** sorry, i just don't have a date now

**Mmmthosebuns:** OH! OH!! okay, i see how it is now. uh huh.i see now, diva.

**Crystalsuperstar:** kensou, stop it. i mean it. that's NOT nice

**Mmmthosebuns:** well, i asked may lee a few hours ago.

_**Crystalsuperstar has signed off.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So, Hotaru…." Rock began. Hotaru started blushing. "Yes…I'll go with you, Rock." Rock was stunned. "Alright, may I have your number?" Hotaru

gushed even more. She's easy-going, but she's immensely shy, and that got Rock going. "Hey, not bad, not bad!" he said to himself. He pictured

himself with his shirt off, hair blowing in the breeze, Terry and Geese side by side in Hawaiian shirts hi-fiving and smiling. Hotaru is in his arms. At

the prom. Then he came back to realityville. "Alright, I'll call you then!" Rock was a bit nervous, but happy. Wait until Terry heard about this!

* * *

Li Xiangfei looked around. She didn't have a date, either. She saw that Athena was sitting by herself at lunch while her best friend went outside to

chat with May Lee about prom arrangements. They seemed to really be having a great time. "I'm so waiting for him to fuck it up by saying, 'you

know, you remind me of Athena Asamiya.' I'm waiting for it." Li sat by her. "I know how you feel. Men are being taken up. You know what? Go for

the food. It's free! It's not like you HAVE to have a man to go. Eat!! Shit, they're paying for it!! You just pay to get in!!" Athena then suddenly had

an idea. "I've got it!!! Thanks, Xiangfei for making me realize something!! **I'll _SIIING_ at the PROOOOOOOOOOM!!!!**" Record scratch. Everyone

froze in the cafeteria. Athena didn't realize she broke into song. Even Kensou was scratching his head. And he was outside!!!

* * *

"Make sure you have condoms in your pockets at _all times_," Yashiro lectured, as he had a PowerPoint set up in the living room. Shermie was

laughing at the pictures Yashiro found on Google, especially the pictures with captions of Maury saying "you are **NOT** the father!!!". Chris knew his

legal guardians were prepping him up for prom, but a PowerPoint??? "Drinks of choice" was the next slide. The bullets listed: stouts, ales, lagers,

wine, vodka, gin, liquor, rum. Yashiro looked at Shermie. "Go ahead, tell him your favorite." Shermie giggled. "I do like wine, but for beer, I enjoy

Corona. Appletinis are also good!" Yashiro smiled. "Guinness is my bitch. I'll drink that shit up in a heartbeat." Chris was thinking. "What do you

suggest, Yashiro?" Yashiro crossed his arms. "I can tell you what to stay away from. Bud Light. Red Dog, **NATURAL LIGHT**….basically anything a

normal highschooler can get. Except that Malin chick at your guys' Homecoming. SHE knows how to fucking party."

Ten minutes later, Yashiro called it a night. "Have fun, tomorrow night. You're the man, Chris. You're not a boy anymore." Chris looked at Shermie.

"Does this mean girls will stop liking me???" Shermie stifled her laughter. "Good night, Chris!!"

* * *

It's prom night!!!!  
Do all things go as planned?

Does Iori actually go?

Will Yuki let Kyo go for a round?

What does Athena sing??

Will Shingo request 'Cotton Eye Joe'?

Does Kensou get lucky?

Is Rock THE Rock of Love??

Does Xiangfei eat all the food?

Will Malin get arrested again?

Does Hinako break out of her shell?

Many, many unanswered questions fly about at.....

**THE KING OF PROM!!!!**(echoes)


End file.
